During fabrication process of a display panel like a liquid crystal display panel, generally several masking process are performed to form the required pattern on a color film substrate. In case the times for masking process increase, the fabrication cost increases. In addition, exposing with a mask plate is accompanied with adverse effects like non-uniform size, pattern deformation.
Currently, the mask plate exposing process in the prior art usually comprises proximity exposing and contact exposing. The difference between proximity exposing and contact exposing lies in whether the mask plate is separate from or adjoins the color film substrate during exposing. In contact exposing, the mask plate is pressed against the color film substrate of the photoresist. Since the mask plate directly contacts the color film substrate, the mask plate is prone to be polluted. As compared with the contact exposing, proximity exposing is applied more widely. In proximity exposing, the mask plate is positioned at a distance above the color film substrate and does not contact the color film substrate. However, since the mask plate does not contact the color film substrate, the interval between the mask plate and the color film substrate is not always uniform. Namely, the exposing interval during exposing is not uniform. As a result, after exposing, the deformation amount of the exposure pattern is not uniform, and the size of exposure pattern is not uniform. Thus, it is an important issue for a skilled in the art to provide a mask plate which enables a uniform exposing interval, so that after exposing the exposure pattern has a uniform deformation amount and uniform size.